


just a dream

by etselec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Twist and Shout - Alternate Ending, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the fanfic Twist and Shout</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> just an idea that popped into my head. i'm mad at myself for making this. i'm so sorry in advance.

Dean was still writing his letter when a voice rang inside his head; a distant voice that he chose to ignore the first couple times it spoke -

“Dean!” it rang, echoing through his ears. “Dean, can you hear me?”

He knew the voice, he did. It was on the tip of his tongue.

“Wake up, wake up _please!_ ” it rumbled.

Dean dropped the pen and stood up. “Hello?” he asked. And then he was falling; the floor beneath him collapsed and the walls around him split apart. Dean was falling into nothingness. He couldn’t see below him and the house around him had seem to have disappeared. He tried to scream but his voice didn’t work. Dean’s vision grew dark and his mind stopped working. He became unconscious but woke up a couple seconds later in a strange bed in a strange room with strange white walls. The sound of telephones ringing in the background startled him.

“Dean!” someone tackled him into the sheets of his bed. Dean blinked and looked up.

 _Sam._ “S-Sam? Where am I? Where’s Jess -”

“Jess?” Sam frowned, letting go of Dean. “Dean, what do you remember?”

“I was writing a letter…” Dean swallowed, his voice cracking.

“To who?”

“Cas,” he whispered, shutting his eyes.

“Cas’ in heaven,” Sam said quietly.

“I know, Sam, I know,” Dean turned his head to the other side of the bed, blinking back tears.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You could’ve just prayed to him. You didn’t have to write to him.”

“Prayed to him - ?” Pray to Cas? What good would that do? He… he…

Dean throat closed up, his stomach twisting in knots. He suddenly remembered, his memory hitting him like a tidal wave.

The real Dean Winchester was an A+ Hunter with a deadbeat dad. He traveled across the country with his brother Sam and saved peoples’ lives from demons, ghosts, and other S.O.B.s that made the Winchesters’ life a living hell.

None of it was real.

He had never lived during 1966. Cas was not the same cute boy he met at a party. Sam and Jess were not going to get married. Dean did not go to war - the feeling was… _gone._ The memories were fading away, as Dean tried to catch them. “Sam, what happened?” Dean gritted through his teeth. His whole body was shaking.

“We went to investigate Elvis Presley’s house because supposedly, the keepers of the house were being murdered. We found out it was the ghost maid who wanted revenge on Presley and it was an easy salt ‘n burn,” Sam fiddled with his thumbs, “as we were leaving, you tripped and fell down the stairs, causing you to break several bones. I prayed to Cas and when he came, he said he could fix you, but you could be in a coma for several weeks. And here we are in the hospital.” Sam smiled weakly. “You’re completely fine.”

Dean stared back blankly. He didn’t try to stop the tears rolling down his cheek. He was an idiot for having this little fantasy of being with Angel-Cas become an entire dream. He was an idiot for thinking the dream he had during his coma was real. He was an idiot for being this sad. He was an idiot for wanting to go back just to have the memories of being with his baby, even though it meant Cas was… _dead._

“Dean? Are you alright?”

“No, you don’t understand,” Dean said, his voice watery with tears. “You don’t understand.” His sob became a whisper. “I loved him, I loved him.”


End file.
